


Kuzon, the no good, very bad student

by SansThePacifist



Series: A:TLA Stories [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation student, Gen, OC centric, Oc does not have a name, POV Outsider, Second Person, no those teachers were PISSED they were being blatantly ignored, pov: fire nation student, yall thought the fire nation schools wouldnt double down after that dance party?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: You are thirteen when a new boy, Kuzon, comes to school. His hair isn't long enough for a top knot and he's insistent that he needs to wear a headband. He's disrespectful to teachers and beats a boy without laying a finger on him.He's... weird. Very weird.You don't think the teachers like that very much.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A:TLA Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815859
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Kuzon, the no good, very bad student

You are ten when the Prince is banished. You see the parents of richer children giggle about it, but everyone else just looks... sad. 

You are ten and you don't think long about things, but even you know that the Avatar is just a fairytale.

You are thirteen when a new boy, Kuzon, comes to school. His hair isn't long enough for a top knot and he's insistent that he needs to wear a headband. He's disrespectful to teachers and beats a boy without laying a finger on him. 

He's... weird. Very weird.

You don't think the teachers like that very much.

Kuzon has a dance party- _a dance party-_ and invites almost the entire school. He smiles and laughs and acts exactly opposite to how everyone is supposed to and then dances with a girl with the longest hair you'd ever seen. 

The school interrupts and Kuzon vanishes, but you had fun. 

You've missed having fun.

The school doubles down on all enjoyment, no dancing, no humming, no talking about Kuzon. 

Everyone's mouth is shut, forcibly if it came to it.

You're no longer allowed to draw anything but exactly what the teacher told you to, no lingered to date or talk, no longer allowed to be anything but a perfect civilian.

You… really miss having fun.

News hits that there was an attempted invasion on the Capital. 

You think that sounds fake, there's no way anyone could get past the gates of Azulon.

The others agree quietly.

Months pass.

Within the span of a week, Phoenix King Ozai was defeated, Fire Lord Azula failed an Agni Kai, and Prince Zuko was back.

He had the Avatar at his side.

The Avatar, who was said to have vanished without a trace a hundred years ago, who spoke and walked and talked exactly like Kuzon, who bowed wrong- just like Kuzon.

...you think The Avatar might be Kuzon.

~~The others agree.~~


End file.
